Dragons μύθο, Lore και Υπόμνημα
by Michael-656
Summary: Behold, the begotten tomb of the dynasty that is the Purple Dragon.
1. The Legend begins

The Tale of Acronix; The first Purple Dragon.

Long ago when Dragon kind first came to be, there was one that stood out above all others. His name was Acronix. Unlike other Dragons he had a rare purple tint to his scales and could incite others to follow him. Many admired his courage, while others considered it the over-inflated ego of a young male. This was a time when the Dragons had yet to even discover their powers over the elements, in those days all were equal and life seemed so easy then. Until one day that all changed.

Apes. A foul ghastly race that took to plundering the Dragon nests for food, and wielded dark magic that no one not even the Apes themselves, knew where it came from. And as far as Acronix was concerned he didn't care. The herds he lived with were large enough, so what were a few extra mouths? It would just mean more food for the others. That all changed when Acronix's own mate was murdered and stripped of her eggs. In one breath of wind the Dragons felt a change in his aura. He was no longer immature or selfish; he had a deep burning that they knew would never be sated until blood was spilled for what had been wrought on him.

Acronix reached their realm's borders and roared for their King to come and fight him. He fought like a fire coursed inside his very soul, but the King and his magic were too powerful and he left Acronix for dead.

This however is not the end of his tale, for it has just begun.

Just ahead of him was a slight glow of purple light that promised safety and regaining of power needed to tip the tides in this conflict. Using his last depths of reserve, he approached and fell forward not noticing that the light in fact emanated from a seemingly endless pit. As soon as he fell in the hole sealed behind him, as he free fell to his world's very core. Just before he could make hard contact with the rapidly approaching ground, he felt a strong air ease his fall and before his eyes stood a Dragon of unquestionable age. Acronix stood to have a better view of this Dragon, and was surprised. Wasn't that wing torn? Weren't these chest scales cracked? That arm bleeding? The old one seemed to beam at him, much like a Father seeing his Son grown into a Man. He gently laid a paw-like hand on his face and Acronix felt a surge of both knowledge and wisdom. When the hand was removed the ancient one had vanished, and a gap in the wall next to him appeared.

Feeling he had nowhere else to go, but in the direction the Dragon left for him, Acronix slowly walked out into the blinding light and came to what seemed to be a brawling ring, much like he'd seen in the herds, but this was different, it was wider and felt cool under his claws. He cautiously walked out to the center, and before his eyes stood the King of the Apes. The first emotion that came was rage, and before he felt it Fire exploded from his maw incinerating him. He looked at his reflection in shock, steam was pouring from his nostrils and maw, but he didn't have time to ponder these thoughts, as another apparition of the King appeared and charged him. Feeling startled Acronix spat Lightning from his mouth, and sent the phantom packing. This went on for hours and hours, countless elements were revealed to be his weapons, and he had been foolishly ignoring the gift to borrow the powers around him.

With these strengths came one, crippling fear; it wasn't enough. Right now the Apes were readying another raid, having learned that their magic came from devouring the stolen eggs of other Dragon clutches, and he wasn't experienced enough to use the elements masterfully. There was another option, which was extremely risky, but he saw no other so he traveled into Kaavu, the valley's largest volcano.

Once there he used the control he had over the elements to forge mighty beings and created a larger one to rule them all. He dubbed these creations Golems, and the largest one The Destroyer. As they slowly awakened they bowed before their Creator and Master, vowing to serve him and his blood line for all eternity. Acronix instilled in them one purpose; to maintain the balance of light and darkness, which now was in dire need of help. Climbing onto the large Destroyer he had constructed, he gave one simple order as they sped underground to the Apes territory: "Cut their damn throats." To which the Golems responded with a dull roar of agreement.

Just as the Apes began to stir for their morning routines, there came a rage through the earth. Immediately, they raced to their border to see Acronix standing before them, alone. The Ape King laughed at Acronix and jeered him for his color, saying how it was his mark of stupidity and impudence. Acronix offered him the chance of surrender, and he would spare him and his legion's lives. The King simply laughed and said: "You and what Army, Dragon?" To which Acronix smiled wider than the King himself, and replied: "My Army." From the earth burst forth the Golems, who proceeded to lay waste to the encampment. The King in rage charged toward Acronix, yelling his war cry. Before reaching his target, he noticed that he had gotten taller. It took another second to register that he wasn't taller. He was standing on the head of what he presumed to be a mountain Acronix had seemingly created from the very earth. Yet again he offered the King mercy, as his legion became trapped inside a circle of glowering Titans. The King didn't even give his legion a backward glance as he foolishly raced toward Acronix, climbing furiously.

He was just within striking distance when he suddenly felt a burning sensation. As he looked down he saw that the 'mountain,' which was a much larger monster, had charred his lower half. Trying vainly to kill the Dragon in front of him, he used the magic he had to kill his opponent. But the Dragon simply waved it away as if it were a bothersome group of Anna flies. Picking him up by his throat Acronix walked to the edge of The Destroyer's face and bid the King farewell as he loosened his grip and watch him plummet to the ground in atonement for his crimes.

He turned back to the Golems preparing to incinerate what remained, looking to their Master for the order to ignite. Acronix instead ordered them free and had them and their lineage banished to the deserts that lay beyond Mount Kaavu. Knowing they would always return Acronix placed his creations inside Kaavu to sleep, and only to rise when one of his descendants needed them to fight the battles they couldn't. After sealing them away, he returned to the herd of Dragons who awed, and worshipped his power.

After promising to teach them all that he knew, he saw a glimmer in the distance on Kyakoro Isle. He took several of the strongest Dragons with him, and together they discovered a temple made of stone and magic which seemed built for teaching Dragons elements. While the others of his group pondered aloud what sort of being could have created such a magnificent structure, it was only Acronix who turned to a coming breeze and said thanks. He knew the Ancient One heard his voice, because a moment later the clouds parted and the sun shone on the small group. Smiling Acronix renamed the island after the building it housed, and instructed his fellows to go back and gather the Dragons, and bring them to their new home.

So it was, as it is. Acronix brought his people to the Island Temple to harness their powers and become one with their elements, and by having them place their young inside the Temple's huge walls to protect them from anything that the Apes would try to send to kill them, their world and culture bloomed into a glorious race.

Time passed on and Dragons were free to leave after being taught their power breathes, and find what adventures awaited them on the mainland. As for Acronix, he lived a fruitful life, bearing many young to a loving female, though he never forgot his Mate, and the Hatchlings he would never see. Feeling she had been lost to the past, he asked to see the Dragon of Time, named Crontiz, to find a special Dragon to teach the past to.

Crontiz found this child in Acronix's eighth clutch. This young one was soon taught the powers of time and history, and eventually went to live on a desolate island next to the Temple's Isle. Acronix named this child The Chronicler, and he promised his Father he'd not let him down. Acronix sighed as he watched him fly to the island where he would live out his purpose. Acronix had grown old and could no longer fly, but he had seen all he had done, and knew plans for a city were being planned on the mainland. All of this wouldn't have been possible had he not done what he was born to do.

And so on a cool evening under a sky full of falling stars, in his 168th year of life, he closed his eyes, breathed in the sweet scent of the grasses around him, and quietly passed away.

Elsewhere on the neighboring island the young Chronicler saw a book approached him with his Father's name inside it. The Chronicler sighed heavily, and looked at the ceiling. He flipped through the rest of the book, and discovered thousands of pages. "My, my, my. So there will be more like us?" There was an inscription written in his Father's writing on the inside of the cover, which he had never noticed until now. 'Now there's no turning back, let the future begin.' Returning his gaze to the ceiling the Chronicler said "I won't let you down, I'll make you proud." For a heartbeat he heard a faint sound on the wind that seemed to whisper _'I know you will.'_


	2. Countdown Part 1

The Tale of Movirdis; The second Purple Dragon.

The Chronicler sighed. He had been living well up to a century, and he was beginning to feel worn down.

But it was a wonderful century that had passed. The Dragon species was thriving, and he couldn't help but boast silently that it was his father who had single handedly brought them that peace in pain, and blood. True, his father was now considered more of a godlike legend told to the whelps, but he knew who his father had been, and that enough was an amazing story. He however was seen very often. He visited the Dragon colonies time and again, and he was well liked and loved by the whelps because of his stories about the past.

But now he felt like dreaming an eternity away, that would certainly clear up his aches. He again brought up the debate on if he could pause time for a few centuries so he could sleep. Before he could even start ranting off the pros and cons of this idea, his father's book began glowing.

This immediately caught his attention. Acronix's book had been lying quietly, undisturbed on a book stand for close to 1000 years. What in the name of Crontiz, could be making this book glow, and in such a ferocity? He calmly opened the book doing his best to shut his eyes against the bright light. It was as if a small, powerful star was born in the old covers.

He quickly yanked the book and opened it. Just like that the light stopped. The Chronicler looked down to where he had opened it. It had landed on the triumph of his father as he banished the Apes to the outlands.

For all of his hunting and his new found powers of time and history. He just simply could not decipher where the Apes came from. So he began gathering every last scrap he could find, and locking it away in a vault to be opened at a darker time.

He absent mindedly flipped through his father's life, and expected to see his death mark the end of the dragon he was. He was more than surprised to see a name he did not recognize on the following page. Now he knew **who** was coming. The next Purple Dragon was about to be born. He turned the page to see an illustration of an expectant mother huddled closely to a nest, with a large swollen stomach. And off in the shadows was a deeply worried male pacing back and forth blowing out puffs of smoke as he went.

He recognized them instantly. The young female was Niira, and the frantic father to be was none other than old billow and smoke Rakkus. They were both the same age, but Niira was more laid back and accepting of others than her lover.

Rakkus earned his title by acting like he was born ahead of his years despite his young age. He was a trainer, (And the youngest ever he should note), who readied the young for the world that was just offshore. The mainland. His students sometimes would laugh and say to new recruits; "You had best watch yourself with old Rakkus, otherwise you'll be coughing up smoke for a week." This was an exaggeration; you'd only be coughing up smoke for two days. Rakkus would yell in your face until smoke came forth, and you'd be so close to him you practically inhaled it rather than air, thus leading to severe 'black coughs' as they were called.

Niira was a quieter soul. Her skin was a smooth creamy white, rather than Rakkus's dull brown. She held the position of caretaker. She taught the whelp that in order to know themselves they first had to know their world around them. And she had one small oddity; a blue mane of hair. It was soft and cold as her ice breath.

The Chronicler, had watched them fall in love, and knew eventually this would come. He just hadn't expected their child to be so special.

The Chronicler normally would have laughed at the father's anxiety, but knowing that his child was going to be meant to do something incredible, made him just as antsy as the father. All they could do now was hover and wait.


End file.
